sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th (series)
The Friday the 13th franchise is a series of slasher films, usually following the storyline of Jason Voorhees, an (later) undead serial killer who uses various weapons to kill teenagers under the spiritual direction of his dead mother Pamela. In his iconic form he wears a hockey mask, which he gained in the third film. The franchise itself has expanded to include a television show, comic books, novels, and other tie-in merchandise. Original Films Overview In Camp Crystal Lake, a boy named Jason Voorhees drowns in Crystal Lake on a Friday the 13th. His mother blames the camp counselors because they were not paying any attention. She kills two of them a year later, on another Friday the 13th. Camp Crystal Lake reopens years later and Mrs. Voorhees kills all the camp counselors except for Alice, who fights Mrs. Voorhees and kills her by decapitation. Jason Voorhees appears years later, apparently having survived his drowning, and kills Alice out of revenge. Later, he goes to a camp near Camp Crystal Lake (also known as Camp Blood), and kills several camp counselors. He is seen wearing a burlap sack over his head. One camp counselor, Ginny, discovers who he is and eventually stabs him in the shoulder with his machete. He survives and (maybe) kills Paul, the other camp counselor. Ginny is found and taken to the hospital. Jason hides in the barn at Higgins Haven, a ranch where Chris Higgins (who was once attacked by Jason) and several other people go. Eventually, Jason kills Shelly and takes his hockey mask, then butchers everyone else except Chris, who hits him in the head with an axe, hangs him, and stabs him before he collapses, seemingly dead. She has a hallucination where the decomposing corpse of Mrs. Voorhees pulls her under the water, and is later seen acting mentally disturbed. Jason is taken to the morgue, but is shown to have survived and escapes, killing two people in the process. He attacks another camp where Tommy Jarvis, his sister Trish, and their mother live. Jason eventually starts killing all the people at the camp, leaving only Tommy and Trish. Here, his face is revealed to be even uglier than before. Tommy hits Jason in the head with a machete, and then hacks him to death. Several years later, Tommy Jarvis is sent to a halfway house, having nightmares and hallucinations about Jason. When a patient named Joey is murdered by another (who is arrested), his father Roy Burns impersonates Jason Voorhees and starts killing everyone around the area as revenge. Eventually, he is knocked out a window by Tommy and impaled on a tractor harrow, and his true identity is revealed. Tommy unwittingly resurrects Jason at the cemetery, and stronger than ever, he resumes his reign of terror and kills several camp counselors. Sheriff Garris does not believe Tommy when he says that Jason is back (though his daughter Megan does), and blames him for the murders and arrests him. However, when Jason attacks Camp Crystal Lake (which has been renamed), they go after him, and later Tommy and Megan do the same. Garris and his two cops are killed by Jason, and Tommy chains Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake. Jason tries to drown him, but is supposedly killed when Megan uses a boat's propeller blade to grind his throat up. Sometime later, Tina Shepherd, a girl with telekinetic powers, unwittingly causes her father to drown in Camp Crystal Lake. Years later, she returns there to see Dr. Crews, who is actually trying to exploit her powers rather than help her. Tina tries to resurrect her father, but instead reawakens Jason. Several people are at the lake to celebrate the birthday of someone named Michael, but he is killed by Jason, and so is everyone else except for Tina and a boy named Nick. Tina uses her telekinesis to fight Jason, and eventually resurrects her father, who chains him to the bottom of Crystal Lake again. When a cruiser's anchor catches on a power cable, Jason is reawakened and kills the two people inside. A class is taking a cruiser to New York, but Jason stows aboard. Rennie keeps on seeing Jason Voorhees's kid form, and once Jason tried to pull her under the water of Crystal Lake. Jason kills several crew members before the survivors reach New York, but all are killed except for Rennie and Sean (and the dog, Toby), who run from him and into the sewers. A chase scene ensues, ending with the sewers being flooded with toxic waste, dissolving Jason and reverting him back into a little kid. Jason somehow manages to return to his original form, and is set up by the FBI, who are now aware of his existence and blow him to bits. His heart remains intact, and hypnotizes a coroner to eat it, possessing him. He continues to possess people, killing them in the process, all the time killing other victims. It is revealed that in this situation, he can only be reborn through another Voorhees (his sister Diana Kimble, whom he kills, her daughter Jessica, or Jessica's baby), and only another Voorhees can permanently kill him with a special dagger. Jason is reborn through Diana's corpse, and is eventually killed when Jessica stabs him in the heart with the dagger, and Jason is pulled into Hell. In 2008, the government unsuccessfully tries to execute him, so instead they freeze him. In the process, a woman named Rowan is also frozen. In 2455, both are discovered and taken to a ship bound for Earth 2. They are unfrozen. Jason is thought to be dead, but wakes up and kills several people. Eventually, Kay Em, an android, fights Jason and blows off several of his limbs, including his head. However, a device tries to heal him and turns him into a metal cyborg, referred to in the credits as Uber Jason. The ship is eventually destroyed, with Rowan, Tsunaron, and Kay Em getting off safely. Jason survives the explosion and goes after them but is knocked away by Sergeant Brodski, and both are knocked toward Earth 2 and are burned up in its atmosphere. They land in a lake, by which time all that remains (or at least all we see) is Jason's metal hockey mask. Remakes and Related Works Freddy vs Jason :Main Article: Freddy vs. Jason Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell, so he disguises himself as Mrs. Voorhees and resurrects Jason to kill for him so people will think Freddy killed them, and therefore remember him (as he cannot return from Hell if no one is afraid of him). However, once Freddy returns, and is strong enough to kill again, he finds a hard time killing his victims because Jason keeps on killing (as he usually has a higher kill count than Freddy). Eventually, Freddy Krueger possesses someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he can kill him in his dreams, but Jason proves difficult for even Freddy to kill. Lori Campbell and Will Rollins take him to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy. Lori pulls Freddy out of the dream world and Jason fights him. Both suffer serious injuries in the bloody battle, and Jason takes a huge beating from Freddy with both his and Jason's weapons. Eventually Jason pulls Freddy's arm off and stabs him with it, and Lori decapitates him. Both sink into Crystal Lake, though Jason emerges very much alive, and carries Freddy's severed head out of the lake. Friday the 13th (remake) :Main Article: Friday the 13th (2009) Jason Voorhees stalks and kills a group of teenagers who go on a camping trip near the abandoned grounds of Camp Crystal Lake. He kidnaps one of the girls and holds her hostage. The girl's brother goes against Jason in his frantic search for her. Friday the 13th Part 2 (upcoming film) :Main Article: Friday the 13th Part 2 (2017 remake) Nothing is currently known about the plot except that Jason might be seen in a snowy setting for a portion of the film. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Franchises Category:Friday the 13th